<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Make Something by Liquid_Lyrium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819497">[Podfic] Make Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium'>Liquid_Lyrium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Make something.</i>
</p>
<p>Crawley bites his lip, hunches over the familiar motions of his hands.</p>
<p>
  <i>Make something.</i>
</p>
<p>He remembers the process. He knows how to do this. "C'mon." His hands shake, trying to force a connection to a power that won't come.</p>
<p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Make Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135404">Make Something</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium">Liquid_Lyrium</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ta daaa here's the podfic version... with a couple added words thrown in lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>

    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 6:22 minutes</li>
<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (2.18MB)
<ul>
<li>Download or stream <a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/make+something.mp3">here</a>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135404"><em>Make Something</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b>Liquid_Lyrium</li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> Liquid_Lyrium</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>